


Paranormally Yours

by wynnebat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete Ridiculousness, F/F, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Try as he might, Sherlock can't actually delete his sister's existence. Especially not when she's out there shaming the family name.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ваша паранормальная](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393747) by [Tanets_chasov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov)



> Because I've just finished listening to the Black Tapes podcast and the idea of Eurus being an embarrassment to the Holmes brothers in a completely different way is _hilarious_ to me. 
> 
> Written for [Femslash Ficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #102 - spark.

"Eurus Holmes, author of The Ghosts Within Us, publishes her findings on the various issues with EMF readings and how the paranormal investigative community could be doing better," Molly read aloud, yawning out the last couple words. It was early, too early. Sherlock had asked her to open up for him before her shift began and Molly had been hopeless to say no. He'd come without John, muttering to himself about how John should be honored to examine Doctor Jacob Sain's body with him at four in the morning. Even with Sherlock's company, at this hour Molly had only the energy to read tangentially related news articles to her field of work. "Holmes, any relation?"

Sherlock turned to her with an utterly betrayed face. " _None_. How could you even say that?"

"You sound like I've killed your dog." And, because she couldn't resist, "And risen its ghost to play catch with."

Sherlock's breath was appropriately deep and theatrical. "There is no such thing as ghosts, nor paranormal elements, nor anything that cannot be appropriately defined by science. If any of those 'ghost hunters' would apply the scientific method instead of pure faith in their insane drivel, they would easily realize none of their findings are real. Anyone who believes in such rubbish is either extremely gullible or has less working brain cells than the good doctor lying on the slab here."

"Mmm," Molly agreed. "You know quite a lot about the issue. Are you sure you've got no interest in the occult?"

"Only in deceased cult leaders—of interesting cults," Sherlock huffed before getting back to his—well, you couldn't exactly call it an autopsy. Experiment, more like. If Molly really wanted to rile him up, she could ask him whether he was following the scientific method any more than the paranormal investigators in the paper, but she was too sleepy for that.

It was easier to banter with Sherlock now that she wasn't as worried about trying to get him to love her. And that stung, every day, because it wasn't much easier to care so much about a man who was all but married to another man. A wonderful, honorable man who was also her friend.

Molly clicked on the article out of pure curiosity, then on the webpage linked, then on the study. It was extremely well-written for someone who believed in ghosts. The woman had to be an academic, and a very intelligent one at that. Molly could imagine the arguments she and Sherlock might have. From the about page, she found that Eurus Holmes lived in London. And there was something about her face… Molly was no expert, but her job did involve her looking at faces day in and day out. Perhaps she and Molly had run into each other somewhere. Or perhaps that was wishful thinking; the woman was beautiful, in that striking way that Sherlock also had.

Soon, Sherlock wanted a second pair of hands, and Molly put the whole thing out of her mind.

For a while at least. That night, when she was tired and couldn't sleep, she went back to Eurus Holmes' site again, reading blog entries and giggling at the stories. A couple were legitimately scary, but most were just fun. Molly didn't believe in the paranormal, not by any measure, but the author had a dry, clear writing style that was also extremely engaging.

She was too busy to regularly keep up with the blog, but when she found a moment, Molly clicked to read Eurus' posts. Despite living in the same city, she had no expectation of ever meeting the woman; London was huge. It would take a miracle.

Or rather, a lie.

Arriving a little late to Sherlock and John's Christmas party—all the main suspects were already there, including Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Greg—Molly's eyes grew wide when she saw Eurus Holmes standing in the center of the room, talking to John.

Sherlock glanced over at her and sighed. "Eurus, this is Molly. She's a _fan_."

"Hi," Molly said. She was suddenly glad for the shock, because it meant her cheeks weren't heating up. "I love your blog. But Sherlock, I thought you said you weren't related."

"I deleted her," Sherlock muttered rather petulantly.

Eurus patted Sherlock's cheek. "You could never delete me. Besides, I'm the reason you even got into your field—to prove me wrong. How's that going, by the way?"

"You're still not listening to reason, that's how it's going! How am I supposed to prove anything to you when you continue to take so much on faith. I just want to—"

"Sherlock, there's something over there that needs our attention," John said, pulling his boyfriend with him. To Molly, he whispered, "I didn't think he could have a sibling he fought with more than Mycroft."

Molly giggled. Oh, Sherlock. He probably deserved it just a little. She expected Eurus to follow them, continuing the conversation that had brought such an amused glint to her eyes, but Eurus stayed with her.

"A Holmes involved in the paranormal?" Molly asked, hoping to keep her even longer. Forever, possibly. It could be said that she had a bit of a crush.

"Earthly things are easy. I could predict the near future with a minuscule amount of error with only an hour on Twitter. What's the fun in that? But the paranormal—there's so much out there in the world that can't be explained even by an IQ as high as mine. It's exhilarating."

"I think I understand," Molly said.

Eurus' eyes were so blue as they met hers. Molly almost didn't notice the way she took a card out of her pocket until she handed it to Molly.

"What's this?"

"My contact information. I'm investigating a haunting this weekend. Abandoned mental hospital, possible ghost. You'll love it."

Molly bit her lip and smiled. "Yeah, I think I will. I might get scared."

Eurus returned her smile. "I'll hold your hand."

Molly couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
